1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a double deck elevator comprising an upper cage and a lower cage vertically movable together in a hoistway, and more particularly to a double deck elevator wherein a space existing between the upper cage and the lower cage is covered with covers for reducing air turbulence noise to provide a quieter and more comfortable ride in the cages.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional double deck elevators shown in FIGS. 23, 24 and 25, a hoistway 1 is provided with a pair of guide rails 2 vertically extending along the inner walls of the hoistway 1 respectively, and a cage assembly 3 hoisted by a main rope 4 is arranged between the guide rails 2 to move vertically, guided by the guide rails 2.
The cage assembly 3 comprises a cage frame 5, an upper cage 6 and a lower cage 7 mounted on the case frame respectively. A plurality of guide means 8, which have guide rollers 8a to roll on the respective guide rails 2, are provided at a top-side, a bottom-side, left and right sides of the cage frame 5.
On a middle beam 9 and a bottom beam 10 of the cage frame 5, cage receiving frames 11 and 12 are mounted respectively. Between the cage receiving frame 11 and the bottom of the upper cage 6, and between the cage receiving frame 12 and the bottom of the lower cage 7, load cells 13 are inserted with vibroisolating rubbers 14, respectively. The weights of the upper cage and lower cages 6, 7 respectively detected by the load cells 13 are used for various purposes.
Displacement sensors 15 are provided between the bottom surface of the upper cage 6 and the middle beam 9, and between the bottom surface of the lower cage 7 and the bottom beam 10, respectively, so that the displacement of the upper and lower cages 6, 7 can be detected.
As mentioned above, the cage assembly 3 is hoisted by the main rope 4. In a case of 1:1 roping system, the main rope 4 is directly connected to the upper beam 16 of the cage frame 5 (FIG. 24). And in a case of 2:1 roping system, the main rope 4 is wound around sheaves 17 provided on the upper beam 16 of the cage frame 5 (FIG. 25).
When the upper and lower cages 6, 7 arrive at the floors called by passengers, the cage doors 18 of the cages 6, 7 facing the hall doors 19 are opened and closed by a door-driving unit 20. Hall sills 21 are provided on the floors, and cage sills 22 are provided on the floors of the upper and lower cages 6, 7 respectively, such that doors can open and close smoothly.
In the conventional double deck elevators described above, a space xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d exists between the upper cage 6 and the lower cage 7 and the door-driving unit is installed in the space xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d. When the upper and lower cages move vertically in the hoistway 1, airflow flowing around the cages enters the space xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d and generates air turbulence around the door-driving unit 20. The air turbulence is loud enough to disturb passengers in the upper and lower cages 6, 7, making their ride noisy and uncomfortable.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide a double deck elevator that can reduce air turbulence noise and provide a quiet and comfortable ride for passengers in the cages.
This object can be achieved by covering a space existing between an upper cage and a lower cage with covers for covering the space at a door-side, two lateral-sides and a backside with covers.
According to the present invention, since the space between the cages is covered with the covers, air cannot flow through devices arranged in the space, and therefore air turbulence is not presented. Consequently, noise caused by air turbulence is reduced and passengers can enjoy a quieter and more comfortable ride in the cages.
Since the covers stabilize the airflow, the air resistance of the cages is reduced and the vertical moving speed of the cages can be increased.
Since the space between the upper and lower cages is isolated from a general space in the hoistway by the covers, noise in the hoistway caused by the vertical moving of the cages cannot enter the cages through the space, and this ensures an even quieter and more comfortable ride an the cages.
The covers are attached to at least one of the upper cage, the lower cage and the cage frame on which the cages are mounted with an elastic material to absorb vertical distance change between the cages.
For reducing air turbulence noise in the hoistway, and for reducing the air resistance of the cages, capsule-type air guiding members can be arranged above the upper cages and below the lower cages, respectively. The air guiding members guide the airflow into clearances between the inner walls of the hoistway and the outer side surfaces of the cages.
The door-side cover is positioned closer to the door-side inner wall of the hoistway than a door-driving unit that opens and closes the doors of the cages, to prevent the airflow from entering the space around the door-driving unit. In this case, the door-side cover is provided with slits through which the door links connecting the doors to the door-driving unit are inserted. And the door-side cover is provided with slit-closing members that close a clearance between the periphery of the slit and the door links, to prevent the airflow from entering the space through the slit and causing the air turbulence noise.
The double deck elevator comprises a catching member for catching objects, such as dust, dirt and water, dropped through a clearance between the door-side inner wall of the hoistway and the upper cage, the door-side cover is provided with an opening through which the catching member approaches and retracts from the door-side inner wall of the hoistway. And the door-side cover is provided with an opening-closing member for closing the opening, and/or a clearance-closing member for closing a clearance between the catching member and the door-side cover, to prevent airflow from entering the space through the opening and/or through the clearance, and to prevent airflow from causing the air turbulence noise.